1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable tray table, more particularly to a foldable tray table which is easy to assemble and which is made of plastic so as to reduce the total weight thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional foldable tray table which is usually used outdoors and which is made of wood. The conventional foldable tray table includes a rectangular board member 12 and a leg frame assembly 11 which is shown to be in an unfolded position. The leg frame assembly 11 includes a pair of spaced first leg frames 111 and a pair of spaced second leg frames 112. Each of the first leg frames 111 has an intermediate portion connected pivotally to a respective one of the second leg frames 112. A horizontal frame 13 interconnects the first leg frames 111 at the intermediate portions thereof.
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional tray table further includes a plurality of mounting plates 121 (only one is shown). Each of the mounting plates 121 is secured to the bottom surface of the board member 12 adjacent to a respective one of the corners of the board member 12 by the extension of a metal screw 141 or a rivet therethrough and into the bottom surface of the board member 12. Each of the mounting plates 121 has a seat plate 122 which extends therefrom. The upper end portion of each of the leg frames 111, 112 is connected pivotally to a respective one of the seat plates 122 by means of a fastener 142.
The aforementioned conventional tray table has the following disadvantages:
1. Since the board member 12 is made of wood, metal screws 141 or rivets must be used in the connection between the board member 12 and the leg frame assembly 11. Therefore, it is time-consuming and laborious to assemble the conventional tray table.
2. Since the board member 12 is made of wood, and since the leg frame unit 11 is made of metal, the conventional tray table is relative heavy.
3. Since there is no connection between the lower end portions of the first leg frames 111 and the lower end portions of the second leg frames 112, a weaker structural strength is obtained.